


【虫铁】滋味

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: 【旧文归档】又苦又甜
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	【虫铁】滋味

“天呐这是我的新战衣吗！？”年轻人的眼睛闪着光，兴奋地绕着战衣看了一圈：“真是帅惨了！”工作室里的机油和机器的味道，混合着咖啡味，带来独特的嗅觉体验。

眼睛在大脑反应过来前已经开始四处寻找——他来生产一线查看情况，居然有人该死地在喝咖啡。

人的嗅觉依旧强大，特定的气味会唤起对应的记忆。

该死的，机油味混上咖啡味。

他不被察觉地贪婪呼吸着，仿佛置身那个再熟悉不过的工作间。堆着杂物的沙发，蓝色的全息投影，史努比的唱片包装，还有那个总能在工作台旁被找到人。

那么Parker先生是否增加了端着咖啡去慰问生产一线的次数呢？或者重回硬件时代溺在这气味中？

答案是没有。

如果经常暴露在那个气味里，味道与回忆的联系会逐渐淡化，最终完全消失。

比如，城市傍晚特有的气味混合水的咸腥味，已经无法让他觉得——下一秒自己就会说如果你真的在意就会亲自过来；再下一秒盔甲会打开，他会见到他。

新车的味道也不再有特殊的含义。尽管那曾意味着宇宙星河以及敲在肩膀两侧的手。

他曾发疯似的，喝一口酒，舔一口廉价面包圈上的糖霜。是吻的味道。你真是疯了Peter Parker，你疯了。他沉溺其中，直到旧的条件反射被身体抛弃，酒就只是酒，糖霜就只是糖霜，甜腻得令人作呕。

“不然还能是谁的？穿上试试，我采纳了你的全部建议。”

“太帅了！！我以后一定会做出像这样帅的东西送给你！”

“你要造个更劲爆的送我。我很严格。”他靠在桌沿打量着蹦跳的年轻人。

你早晚要超过我的，他笑着喝下最后一口咖啡。

刚摘下战衣面罩的小鬼收获了咖啡味的吻。


End file.
